Complimentary Colors
by harmless sword
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is the stud of Karakura High. Nobody knows he's gay and doesn't plan on telling anybody anytime soon. Can he keep himself quiet when Grimmjow Jeagerjaques enters the picture? Yaoi, GrimmIchi, KenShuu etc. Highschool AU, OOC -a bit
1. Ichigo Kurosaki

Welcome to the first chapter of Complimentary Colors =D I always knew that blue and orange were complimentary colors but then I looked at an actual color wheel and each primary color had different shades. The complimentary colors being opposite on the color wheel I laughed when I looked and saw that lightest shade of blue that was exactly like Grimmjow's hair was opposite of the orange that matched Ichigo's hair perfectly. =D HOORAY!

Disclaimer!= I do not own bleach. -_-

* * *

**Chapter 1. Ichigo Kurosaki**

Ichigo Kurosaki walked through the halls of Karakura High holding his bag over his shoulder. Wearing tightly fitted gray slacks topped with a plain white T-shirt and a gray blazer. Looking at nothing in particular. Ichigo was a Junior, all the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be him. He turned his gaze to a group of girls looking at him, giggling. Ichigo being the social idiot he was looked away suddenly as he quickened his pace. He checked his back, relieved when he found no sign of a paper with the words 'kick me' on it. _What where they laughing at?_ He thought. Ichigo strode into his classroom and took a seat in between Renji Abarai and Shūhei Hisagi. Shūhei had black hair that spiked out in every direction, similar to Ichigo's. He was thin but on the muscular side. He had three scars that stretched from his forehead, across his right eye and down to his chin. Under his other eye was a tattoo of the number 69. Renji had red hair that he normally put up in a spiky pony tail, he was just a bit more muscular then Shūhei. He always wore a bandanna on his forehead that matched his outfit of the day. Ichigo imagined he had a secret closet full of nothing but bandannas in every shade of every color. Shūhei and Renji where his two closest friends and hes known them both since they were in Elementary school. They didn't meet in the best of ways. At least not for Shūhei.

_Ichigo sat on the swing the first day of 3rd grade. He had just moved to Karakura town and wasn't to thrilled about it. He just sat on the swing, didn't swing or have any fun. He felt a light push on his back and he began to rock back and forth. He twisted his neck around to see a smiling __Shūhei_ _holding his hands out getting ready for another push._

_"You're not gunna have any fun just sitting on the swing like that." __Shūhei_ _pushed a little harder._

_Ichigo began to panic. "No don't!"  
_

_"It's okay I'm not going to push you off or anything. You just looked a little down."_

_"No it's because-" Kurosaki became nauseous._

_On Ichigo's back swing he couldn't hold it in anymore. His mouth opened and the vomit flowed out, landing nowhere but the top of Shuhei's head of course. Ichigo shoved his feet into the ground in order to stop the swing from swinging any longer. He jumped off and ran towards __Shūhei_ _who was standing there with his arms slightly raised above his hips with all his fingers spread far apart. _

_"I'm so sorry! It's just I'm afraid of heights." Ichigo said as he reached into his bag and fished out some napkins he brought in his lunch box. He wiped most of the puke off the back of __Shūhei__'s neck and was currently trying to get it out of his hair._

_"It's okay, I guess it's my fault then. Lets go to the bathroom to clean the rest off." __Shūhei_ _started towards the bathroom and waved him to follow._

_Ichigo walked after him, he was surprised how cool Shuhei was about it, I mean come on he just threw up on him. The walked in the small elementary school restroom and Shuhei went straight for the sink. He turned both of the knobs until the water was a warm enough temperature and stuck his head into the sink._

_"Come scrub it out please." _

_Ichigo ran to the sink and began running his fingers through __Shūhei_ _'s hair. It's cool to do that at this age right? They were still to young for that to be awkward. Once Ichigo was finished he told __Shūhei_ _to take his head out of the sink and he washed his hands. _

_The next day __Shūhei_ _introduced Ichigo to his best friend, Renji. Ever since then they have slowly became inseparable best friends. _

Shūhei smiled at Ichigo. "How was your weekend Ichi?"

Ichigo didn't answer, for he was to distracted by the new presence in the room. In walked Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, wearing the same uniform as Ichigo but untucked and more improper. Ichigo was pleased when Grimmjow sat nearly as far away as possible from him. He didn't need that distraction right now. Nobody knew he thought Grimmjow was the hottest man alive, nobody even knew Ichigo was gay. Ichigo couldn't get enough courage to tell anybody, not even Shūhei or Renji. Although he thought Shūhei might have guessed since he was gay and could usually tell if someone else was gay, but Ichigo would never admit it aloud. Ichigo thought he was cursed for being gay. He didn't care that others were gay but when it came down to him, he wanted children, he wanted to be able to pass on the Kurosaki name, he wanted to give his dad grandchildren, he also wanted to be normal. Ichigo Kurosaki just couldn't accept it yet.

"Ichi?" Shūhei looked worried. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, what makes you ask?"

"You never answered my question and you just stared at the doorway."

"Oh sorry, my weekend was fine, I didn't do anything though. Just glad to be away from school." Ichigo rested his elbows on the desk and set his chin down on his hands.

"Why do you hate school so much Ichigo?" Renji asked, while lightly punching Ichigo in the shoulder.

"You know I don't hate school, I would just rather be at home."

* * *

**OK so tell me what you think. =) and please tell me what characters I should put into this story, =3 I'm still a bit undecided. The ones I am sure of though are Ichigo (Duh), Grimmjow (double duh), Renji, **_**Shūhei**_**, Nel, Rukia, Orihime and that's about all so tell me who should fill the other positions in my head. =D Oh and I said this would be 1200 words so. Hi my name's Melissa, how are you today?  
**


	2. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

YAAY! I got so much positive reviews and messages! I'm so excited to write this now. =)  
Okay so anonymous reviewer Amy suggested I put Kensei Muguruma. =O GREAT IDEA! Plans for him are already starting to form in my head, but i was just wondering. What is his first name? Muguruma or Kensei? Whatever ill make everyone call him Kensei. C=  
A few people said to add Starrk Coyote and Toushiro Hitsugaya. Not one person told me just the one... If someone said Toushiro they would also say starrk? =D Wth? Are they a package deal? OKAY! I'm adding them both, but eww I'm not going to be paring those two.  
Miszxbrii suggested Shirosaki and OMigosH! I have plans for him now. But not yet. Anyone know his first name though...? I'm spazzing on it right now. People call him like Shirosaki Hichigo, Shirosaki Ogichi and a bunch of other shit. O.O Tell me his name so I can put him in the story. =) Miszxbrii also wanted tensa zangetsu. Which is a FREAKING SMART~! I haven't read a lot of stories with him in it. I think you have to read the Manga to know what Tensa Zangetsu looks like, right? I don't think he came out yet in the Anime. Don't think he's the old man Zangetsu. uhuhhh *shutters*. Anyways HE'S FREAKIN HOTT! I think I'm going to use Tensa as a replacement Ulquiorra figure because Ulquiorra gets annoying to me. Always staring and barely speaking. The two are sorta similar right? Anyways so there are a few more characters you will see later in the story. Unless I change my mind because something clicks in my brain. =O I doubt that will happen though. Nothing ever clicks in my small brain. -_- Oh and I'm going to be labeling my chapters in this story, but not worry I wont make it so it gives away what happens in the chapter like some people do. I hate that. =( So you don't have to avoid looking at the title. xD  
*Claps hands together* LETS GET STARTED~!

* * *

**Chapter 2. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**

Grimmjow walked with the mass of bodies as they exited their class. Pushing and shoving to get out first, he couldn't stand being in that classroom another minute. He stepped foot outside and looked up, taking in the sunlight, letting it shine against his sky blue hair.

"GRIMMY-KUN!" Was all Grimmjow could hear, seeing nothing but giant boobs smash against his face. Slapping him silly as Nel jumped about. "We going to Starrk's house today?"

"Get the hell off me or I won't let you come."

Nel and Grimmjow grew up together, they met the first day of kindergarten and have been together ever since. It's sorta a brother sister relationship, Grimmjow can't stand her at times but he still loves her.

"I just realized we've never been to his house before! You've known him for almost a year now and you haven't been to his house?" Nel blew a strand of green hair out from in front of her large gray eyes.

"Nope just never really thought about it. I don't know what your so excited 'bout either, we're probably going to get there and he's gunna be passed out within the first 5 minutes." Grimmjow smirked at the thought. Starrk was extremely lazy, usually getting in only about 20 minutes of class before he slept through the rest. That's all he really needed though. Starrk was a smart guy. The blue haired teen stuck his hands in his pocket and started walking towards the school yard, stepping one foot after another almost like a model on a runway. "Well then, lets go find the lazy bastard."

Nel followed close behind, eyes scanning the yard. "Where did he say to meet him anyways?"

"He told me to meet him in the school yard right after school but I ca-. Grimmjow noticed a figure slouched on the ground against a shady tree. "Found him."

Nel's walk quickly turned into a sprint, boobs flying into her own face from the motion. "Sta-rrk, Wh-at-s up?" She yelled as she ran, breasts continuing to assault her face.

Starrk looked up, his long brown hair covering most of his face. He brushed his hand threw his hair, slicking it back. "Hello Nel and Grimmjow." He said as Grimmjow finally arrived under the tree.

Grimmjow crossed his arms. "So why are we going to your house? We could just go to my house instead. It's bigger, it's closer, it's more entertaini-" Not being able to finish his sentence before a heavy gray bag swung across his face. "Ow what the hell is in that."

"Books, ever heard of 'em? Anyway don't be a dickhead you don't even know what his house looks like so don't go and judge!" Death glare...

Grimmjow steps back.

Death glare.

Another step back.

Death glare.

He puts his hands out in front with another step back. "Okay okay" Shaking his hands back and forth. "Chill out"

Nel closes her eyes for a moment before they burst back open showing nothing but excitement and happiness on her face.

"Lunatic."

Nel cocked her face sideways, looking back at Grimmjow.

Death glare...

Grimmjow knew this time it wasn't just going to be a glare, he took off running, throwing his bag down under the tree. Nel launched herself after him, bag flailing around above her head, she gave it a good spinning wind up before hurling it at him in her dash. Miss. Nel cursed to herself and ran even faster. She slowly cut the distance between them.

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder. "SHIT!"

BANG! Nel jumped violently on his back. Successfully knocking him down, she sat on his back using her foot to hold down his head, she grabbed his left arm and pulled. "What did you say?" Nel said through her teeth, yanking on the arm harder.

"Ahhh calm down I'm sorry! Goddamn I didn't mean it!"

_crack_

Grimmjow sucked in a breath. Nel froze and her eyes widened "Uhhh Grimmjow? What the heck was that?"

"Ooooow! You asshole! That was my freaking arm!" Grimmjows clutched his arm. The pain shooting through his spine every time he moved it.

Nel jumped up. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry. Here lemme see it."

Grimmjow flopped around on the ground to try to get away from her. "No get away crazy woman!"

"That's enough Nel." Starrk intervened. "I think you over reacted this time."

Nel sighed. Maybe I did over react just a little. Nel thought. I just wanted to have fun with Grimmjow, not my fault his arm goes and cracks. Oh wait yah it is. Dammit.

"Come on lets go to my house, I live right next door to a clinic. They can fix up your arm, it's probably just sprained but they can give you pain killers and a temporary cast or something." Starrk motioned for them to follow as he slowly made his leave.

Grimmjow was still fidgeting with pain. The damn bitch twisted my arm backwards.

"I'm really sorry Grimmy-chan." Nel tried on her sweetest voice. "I didn't mean to get so carried away."

"Crazy" Grimmjow muttered as he got up and followed after Starrk, still clutching his left arm tightly. Nel followed sheepishly behind the two of them.

Starrk didn't live that far away, it would only take them about 10 minutes to get there on foot even with Starrk's annoyingly slow pace. They walked along a main street until they turned on one of the side streets. The roads getting smaller as they deepened into the neighborhoods filled with decent sized houses. Grimmjow's arm still hurt pretty badly, he felt like a pussy but he didn't care. He just wanted to get to that clinic and take some pain killers. They turned down one peaceful looking street with two story houses quite close together, barely leaving a space for a front and back yard. These houses are crap, Grimmjow thought to himself. They were about halfway down the street when Starrk turned towards one of the houses.

"This is my house." Starrk pointed towards the tall but skinny brown house. "We can drop our stuff off here then head to the clinic."

"Okay." The others said in unison.

Starrk unlocked the door and walked inside, Grimmjow and Nel followed in. The house wasn't spectacular other then the what had to be a 70'' flat screen T.V. Everything was shades of browns, the walls, the couches, the table, everything. There was one large brown couch and a matching love seat.

"Just set your things on the couch and lets get going." Starrk pointed to the love seat.

After the three set their things down they headed back out the door. They walked down to the sidewalk together.

"This way" Starrk waved his hand to the right.

They walked down to the next house. It was a simple two story light yellow house with a faded green roof. Starrk walked to the door and knocked. They waited a moment before they heard locks being unlocked. A orange haired figure appeared on the other side of the door.

Both Nel and Grimmjow's hearts jumped inside their chests.

* * *

HOORAY! OMIGOD! Finally Melissa, SO short yet it takes me forever. Disgraceful. ANYWAY! I didn't reveal many new characters in this chapter but theres more to come. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Or I'm gunna shoot the next person I see. Do you really want a life on your hands people? (Insert maniac chuckle)


	3. Come on in

HOOOOORAAAAAAYYYYYYY for all the reviews! It's not a lot for some people but for me it is! I won't have to shoot anyone after all. I'm so happy. I love when my story gets reviews, this story already has more reviews then my other story, "Thank you, Grimmjow" did with its 8 chapters. This one only has 2! Does that mean it sucks? LOL! Anyways! No need to look at that eyesore for the time being, I'm really interested in this story right now. When I do go back to that story however, ill try to make it better? =D I also need to start making my chapters longer! But I can't help it! I just love the button that says 'add chapter'! I'm already itching to press it right now~! Oh and I don't know if I ever mentioned it but this story will contain Yaoi sooner or later so you haters leave! xD Okay so here's chapter 3!

* * *

**Chapter 3. Come on in  
**

Ichigo opened his door to find three people looking his direction. One good looking girl with unusual green hair, wearing the school uniform. A white button up shirt with a short gray skirt. Her breasts poked against her small white shirt so the bottom rose up to just under her belly button. The next person Ichigo noticed was the handsome man in the front, his neighbor Starrk. He also wore the uniform, gray slacks with a white button up shirt and a gray blazer, but he wore them just a little to baggy for Ichigo's taste. Then he saw the man in the back, Ichigo blinked and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe Grimmjow was at his door. Ichigo noticed that his gray blazer had green grass stains around his shoulders and elbows, and that his beautiful combed up hair was a little flatter then normal with a few twigs in it. Ichigo wondered what happened to him. He then noticed that Grimmjow and the green haired chick were staring intently at him, he smiled nervously and ran a hand through his orange locks. Starrk was the first to speak.

"Hey Ichigo." He pointed to Grimmjow and Nel. "This is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

Ichigo held up his hand infront of him. "Hey, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Nel pushed passed his hand and jumped on him in a tight embrace. Arms rapping around his neck and legs around his lower back. "Your so CUTE Ichi-kun!" Nel squealed, Nearly squeezing the life out of him.

Ichigo was completely shocked and embarrassed. His face lit up red. "Oh uh hi Neliel."

"You can just call me Nel."

"Okay" Ichigo was struggling to get out of the teens grasp.

"Nel get off of him, your embarrassing the hell out of him." Starrk laughed from behind her.

Nel finally released her relentless grip on her unsuspecting victim. Ichigo gasped for air and composed himself again. He walked to stand in front of Grimmjow.

"Hi I'm Ichigo." Ichigo held up his hand again.

Grimmjow just stared at Ichigo. Nel yelled at her unmoving friend. "Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow jumped a little then focused his gaze at Nel, then remembering who was standing in front of him he looked back at Ichigo. The orange haired teen's hand was still held out in front of him and was now sweating and shaking with nervousness. Grimmjow straightened up and took Ichigo's hand and shook.

"Very nice to meet you Kurosaki." Grimmjow flashed a bright and gleaming smile that made Ichigo's hand shake falter a bit.

"So why are you guys here?" Ichigo put back on his normal frown.

"We were on my way to my house when Ne-" Starrk was cut off by Nel.

"When Grimmjow fell and tumbled down a hill and twisted his arm badly." Nel smiled innocently.

Grimmjow looked at Nel ferociously. "What the fuck? That is sooo no-"

Nel interrupted "So Starrk said he lived next door to a clinic and that it can help him out."

"Wait I'm not some idiot who fal- owww"

Nel secretly pinched Grimmjows back to once again stop the truth from reaching Ichigo's ears. Nel wispered in Grimmjows ear. "I don't want Ichigo thinking I'm some lunatic that beats people up."

"But you freaking are." Grimmjow wispered back. Then Grimmjow thought about it, he didn't want Ichigo to think that he was some weak loser who got beat up by a girl. It wasn't fair, Nel shouldn't be aloud to be classified as a girl.

"Yeah, so is your dad home? Grimmjow's arm made a huge cracking sound and he's in a bit of pain. I was thinking your dad can help him out."

"No sorry my dad isn't here, he went on vacation with my two sisters but he has been teaching me about medical stuff for years so I can help." Ichigo brought the edges of his mouth up in a slight smile.

"Oh really? Why didn't you go on vacation too?" Starrk questioned.

"They went to some far off beach that's supposed to be really awesome, they rented a motor-home and are going to be staying there for a week. I love the beach but I don't think I can stand to stay with my dad in such a small space for a whole week. I didn't want to miss that much school either." Ichigo turned around and started walking in. "Come on in." He walked into the living room with the three following him. It had a not-as-large-as-Starrk's but pretty big T.V. atop a large shelf filled from head to toe with DVD's. There was a bigger then average beige L-shaped couch that surrounded a large light-wood table. On the other side of the living room there was a single cushiony beige recliner chair that filled the empty side of the table. The high carpet was a dazzling white color that matched the walls. It was a very bright and inviting room. "You guys can stay in here, make yourselves at home." He pointed towards the T.V. remote. "You guys can watch T.V. or something. Grimmjow, you come with me." Ichigo walked into another room which was the clinic. It was a very bright white room with two hospital beds separated by white curtains. There was drawers and shelves of medical equipment. Grimmjow walked into the room while Nel sat down on the couch behind him with a jealous frown on her face. Starrk turned on the T.V. and flopped onto the cushion next to Nel.

"Okay just sit down on that bed." Ichigo pointed to the nearest white hospital bed that had wax paper along the length of it. The paper made a crumbling sound as Grimmjow saw down on the edge of the bed. "It's your arm that hurts right? Is there anything else?" Ichigo asked him with the usual scowl on his face.

"Nah it's just my arm."

"Which one?"

"My left."

"Okay well I'm going to need you to take off your blazer and roll up the sleeve of your shirt." Ichigo went into serious mode.

Grimmjow complied and rolled up his sleeve, showing off his bicep. Ichigo twitched at the sight but quickly composed himself. He was in serious doctor mode after all. He leaned down slightly and placed one hand under his forearm and the other under his bicep. He gently pulled his forearm up and closer to his bicep, causing Grimmjow to hiss under his breath.

"Does that hurt?"

Grimmjow looked into Ichigo's eyes. "Yeah kinda."

"Okay, sorry." Ichigo put his patients hand back to his side. He grabbed his elbow with his hand and pushed the whole arm slightly back.

"Oww dammit!" Grimmjow bit his lip in pain.

"Calm down I just need to see where it hurts." Ichigo said calmly. "Okay I'll get some pain killers and put you in a shoulder cast."

Ichigo walked out of the room into the living room to find Starrk sleeping and Nel halfheartedly watching some lame T.V. show. Nels bored look seemed to brighten up as Ichigo passed her on his way to the kitchen. Ichigo went into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. He rummaged through a couple of drawers in it and pulled out a water bottle.

"Whatcha doin Ichi-kun?" Nel peeped her head around the refrigerator door.

"I'm getting Grimmjow a bottle of water so he can take some pain killers." Ichigo got up and walked past her without giving her another look. Nel humphed, crossing her arms, she walked out of the kitchen and back to the couch.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNN! Duuude wtf? Nel pissy attitude? I don't know why i wrote that? I don't plan to make her a pissy little bitch. =D maybe just for now. =3 Okay so I wrote the first half in like 5 seconds but then the last part took forever! I don't know why! SOOO Ichigo and Grimmjow finally meet! HOORAY! and now you must all **REEEEVVIIEEWWWWWW **pretty please?**  
**


	4. Today Sucks

Thank you to everyone who gives me nice reviews and who subscribed and favorited my story! HOORAY~! This story is going to get exciting soooooooon. =D But my head hurts so this is probably going to take a while to write. =I

* * *

**Chapter 4. Today Sucks**

Ichigo opened the door to the clinic and walked in with a serious look on his face. "Okay, take these and your all set." Ichigo handed his patient a bottle of water and a couple of pills.

Grimmjow quickly snatched them out of his hands and gulped them down. "Thanks, man." And topped it off with a warm smile.

Ichigo nodded then pointed towards the blue cast on his arm that was held up by a strap that went around his neck. "Keep that on for about a week or so to let it heal properly or your arm might permanently get screwed up."

Grimmjow gave Ichigo an annoyed look then sighed and nodded. "Okay."

The two walked out of the small clinic and into the living room. Nel noticed them and went to wake up Starrk who was quietly snoring. Starrk blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, letting out a loud yawn. "All done?" His voice coming out low and raspy from sleep.

"Yup." Ichigo grinned and patted Grimmjow on his right shoulder. "He's as good as new."

Grimmjow snorted.

"So Ichigo, how much did all this cost?" Starrk crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch.

Ichigo walked over to Starrk and grabbed his hand, successfully launching him off the couch. "Zero, it's the least I can do for you Starrk, but get the hell out of my house. I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

Starrk smiled lazily. "Okay, thank you, Ichigo. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Starrk waved and walked towards the door. "Come on guys, Ichigo needs his beauty sleep."

Ichigo humphed from behind him.

"Okay see ya later Kurosaki Ichigo." Grimmjow did a quick wave with a huge grin on his face and walked out the door.

"Bye." Ichigo replied.

Nel ran up to Ichigo and pinched his cheeks, stretching them out in opposite directions. She said in a lower voice that people use when talking to a cute baby. "Your just so cute Itsugo. I can't wait to see you again." Nel released her grip and planted a light kiss on his now red and swollen cheek. She waved and sprinted after Grimmjow.

Starrk said a final "See ya." and walked out of the door behind the two.

Ichigo let out a sigh and sunk into the soft recliner. He pulled the reclining lever and sunk even deeper into the chair. He was tired from the lack of sleep the night before and the long day at school he had. His eyelids soon became heavy as exhaustion washed over him, he turned on his side and quickly fell into deep sleep.

* * *

Ichigo squirmed in the chair as his eyes were being attacked by rays of sunlight. Ichigo finally surrendered and opened up his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and stroked his hand through his sleep-messy hair. He slowly walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Gulping the juice down he walked back into the living room and glanced at the digital clock above his T.V. 11:46am. "HOLY SHIT!" Ichigo exclaimed and bolted up the stairs into his room. He quickly stripped out of his clothes, nearly falling over when his foot got stuck in one of his pants legs. He opened his closet and grabbed a clean school uniform and threw it on in record time. He ran to the bathroom to try to style is hair the best he could without the help of a shower. Once he was mildly satisfied he grabbed his bag full of untouched homework and shot out the door. Ichigo ran though the streets of Karakura, nearly becoming road kill several times. By the time he finally arrived at school it was 12:01 and the students where being released for lunch. Just great ichigo thought, hes already missed all his morning classes. Ichigo crept silently through the gates in hope of not getting caught by a security guard for coming so late. After successfully infiltrating Karakura High he casually walked the halls ignoring the stares from nearby girls. He headed towards the usual spot his friends ate lunch at. He approached a large tree that was covering a table full of familiar faces.

"Looks like berry head decided to show up after all."

"Shut up Renji." Ichigo frowned and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Why ya late buddy?" Renji questioned.

"Slept in, I guess my dad is good for something, he's usually the one that wakes me up by jumping on me or some crazy shit." Ichigo patted at Renji to scoot over. "Hey guys"

"Hi Ichigo." waved Rukia Kuchiki, a short girl with shoulder length styled dark hair and huge gray eyes.

"How are you today Kurosaki-kun." Orihime Inoue greeted Ichigo from across the table. Her long orange hair flowing in the wind.

"Just a little tired Inoue." Ichigo sank into his arms on the table.

Shūhei rubbed at Ichigo's hair affectionately. "Cheer up dude, schools more then half over."

Ichigo swatted his hand away. "Don't do that."

The rest of lunch Ichigo rested his head lazily in his arms that were crossed over the table while the others chatted away. When the lunch bell rang Ichigo was the last to get up from the table. He yawned as he stood and walked beside Renji. "Today sucks." He mumbled under his breath. Ichigo walked into his classroom and sat down near the back with Renji.

"Hey where the hell is Shūhei?" Ichigo asked while looking around.

Renji shrugged. "Probably chatting it up with that senior guy, he has been talkin' to him a lot lately. Where the hell have you been?"

Ichigo turned his gaze to Renji and looked confusingly at him. "Senior guy? Who?"

Renji tapped his finger on his head and looked up. "I can't remember... hmmmm well he's some big guy with short white hair." Renji looked towards the door. "Eh looks like Grimmjow got into a fight or something."

Ichigo followed his gaze and saw Grimmjow walking into the classroom with the shoulder cast Ichigo had given him. "Nah he said he tripped down a hill and twisted his arm. I don't believe him though, he looked nervous and embarrassed when he told me."

Renji looked at his friend. "When did you start talking to him?"

"I haven't really talked to him at all, he was hanging out with my neighbor when he got injured so he came to the clinic." Ichigo propped his head on his hands while resting his elbows on the desk.

"But I thought your dad was out of town."

"He is."

"You fixed him up?"

"Yah."

"WOW Ichigo! Your gunna be such a great doctor one day! Holy cow, already taking on patients in high school." Renji grinned.

"Calm down idiot, I just gave him some pain killers, rapped up his arm and put it in a shoulder sling, even somebody like you could pull that off."

Renji's face darkened. "What do you mean someone like me? Ya little twit!" Renji grabbed Ichigo in a headlock and was jabbing and twisting his knuckles in his hair.

"Stop it bastard" Ichigo whined and elbowed him in the side of his ribcage.

"You know everybody's looking at you two." Shūhei pointed around the room, everyone was giggling at them except for Grimmjow who was glaring at Renji.

"Where the hell have you been?" Renji and Ichigo said in unison.

Shūhei sat down next to Ichigo. "With Kensei."

* * *

WOOOH! Why is it the least Ichigo could do for Starrk? Who knows? OH WAIT! I KNOW! xD but I'm not telling. Your going to have to wait a while but I don't think anyone will expect it! I didn't even write it in the summary because it's a surprise. =) I'm not going to make it be a big story changer, just a side problem/complication? Maaaaybe! =3. Oooooh more characters are introduced here! and Kensei is finally mentioned in the story! HOORAY! I'm excited. Until next time. BYEE~!** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	5. Wanna Come?

So miszxbrii and BonneNuit you two are WRONG WRONG WRONG~! Ahaaaa tricked ya! Even though I didn't mean to? I guess I did. When I re-read chapter 4 I realized I kinda hinted towards some kind of relationship between Starrk and Ichigo? woops? Well there isn't any! Sorry all you StarrkIchi fans. =( Especially you BonneNuit. I know how much you love it. I can't believe you people would think my big surprise would be something that obvious... ITS NOOOOT. It isn't something I have seen anyone do in a GrimmIchi before so I decided i'll do it! I'd like to give thanks to a few people who keep reviewing and putting my story in their story alert subsciptions. These people are so nice and constructive. =) Inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama (omg mouthful), shadowX101, miszxbrii, BonneNuit, and DarkNekoHime-Chan. THANK YOU SO MUCH~! You guys make me happy. =3 ANYWAY! Good news! I'm not sick anymore.I don't know if I told you guys I was sick though? I think I mentioned a head-ache but it escalated to full on sickness! Anyways HOORAY FOR ME for a fast recovery. SOOO Time to get started. On with Complimentary Colors!

* * *

**Chapter 5. Wanna Come?**

"Who's Kensei?" Ichigo asked.

"My friend." Shūhei plainly answered.

"Just a friend?" Ichigo questioned.

With a smirk Shūhei winked. "For now."

Renji busted up laughing from next to Ichigo. "Way to go Shūhei!"

The rest of the class period Ichigo found himself drifting in and out of consciousness and before he knew it everyone around him was packing up there bags. For some reason he has been dead tired all day today even though he had plenty of sleep the night before. Maybe because he has been running on about 3 hours of sleep the entire week prior. Whatever it was, he knew all he wanted to do was sleep. He packed up his things and waited for the bell to sound. Once he heard the loud noise he said his goodbyes to his friends and met up with Tatsuki to walk home.

"Hi Ichigo." Tatsuki waved. The athletic girl with short raven colored spiky hair called towards Ichigo.

"Hey Tatsuki." Ichigo waved back.

The two walked home together in a comfortable silence. When they reached Ichigo's house however, Tatsuki interrupted the silence.

"Hey uhh Ichigo, could I sleep at your house tonight? My parents are at it again and I don't want to be there." Tatsuki scratched the back of her head nervously. Her parents fought frequently, and when they did, it was catastrophic. Her mom was an alcoholic and her dad was abusive, not a good combination.

"Sure thing, I've seen how they get, I wouldn't want to be there either." Ichigo walked up his porch and unlocked his doors.

"Thanks a lot, I'll be right back, just gotta grab some things from my house." Tatsuki said, turning around and dashing down the sidewalk.

It didn't take Tatsuki long at all, seeing as she lived only two houses down but when she arrived at Ichigo's she found no sign of him. She checked the kitchen, the living room, and the clinic before she headed upstairs. She strode down the hall to what she knew was Ichigo's room. She knocked and waited for a reply. Not hearing one, the door squealed slightly as Tatsuki slowly opened it. She grinned when she found a sleeping Ichigo half on the bed and half on the floor, lying on his stomach. She walked across the room, bending down, she grabbed ahold of his ankles and lifted his feet up and onto the bed. She yanked the covers from underneath the lifeless body of her friends and gently placed them on top of him. She walked out of the room and into the living room, turning on the T.V. She flipped through the channels before settling on a mildly good drama.

* * *

After hours of zoning into the T.V. Tatsuki was startled when she heard banging on the door. She angrily crossed the living room and ripped open the door.

"There's a freaking door bell you know! And this show was just gettin-" She paused when she realized who was at the door. "Grimmjow? What are you doing here?"

Grimmjow looked puzzlingly at her, then took a step back and looked up at the house. Reassuring himself that he wasn't lost. "Where the hell is Ichigo?"

"He's in his room sleeping, what do you want?" Tatsuki questioned.

Grimmjow sighed. "Could you go wake him up, I want to talk to him."

Tatsuki shook her head. "Sorry Grimmjow, he's really tired and needs his sleep. Just come back later."

Grimmjow breathed in through his nose and closed his eyes, controlling is anger. He pushed past the shocked girl and through the door.

"What the hell are you doing asshole? You can't just barge into someones house." Tatsuki shouted, chasing after him.

"Where is he? I'll wake him up."

"Damn, if you want to talk to him so badly." Tatsuki said angrily as she walked past him, going up the stares. "Act like your life depends on it or something." She muttered as she walked up the stairs.

Grimmjow followed her and was mesmerized when he stepped foot inside Ichigos room. It was a simple room, a twin bed up against a wall with a window above it, a few pieces of furniture, a desk, and a closet. But it smelled like him, the way he smelt when he was wrapping up his arm yesterday. He sniffed again, storing the smell into a permanent file cabinet in the depths of his mind. Tatsuki walked up to Ichigo, who was in the same position she left him in hours ago, except this time drool accompanied his mouth, and patted lightly on his back.

"Ichigo..."

"Ichigo..."

"Ichigo!"

"ICHIGO!" Tatsuki screamed, slapping his back harder.

Ichigo blinked and wiped drool from his mouth as he slowly got up. Through squinted eyes he noticed two figures in front of his. Only after he rubbed his eyes did he get a good image of who they were. He stared dumbly in confusion at the second figure he noticed. His thoughts were answered when Tatsuki spoke.

"He just came pounding on the door. I tried to tell him to go away but he burst through the door. He said he wanted to talk to you." Tatsuki crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, turning her head towards Grimmjow. "Well?"

"Get out." Grimmjow bluntly said. "I want to talk to Ichigo alone."

Tatsuki groaned. "Ugh fine." She turned around and made her leave.

Ichigo yanked off the covers and stood up from the bed. Getting up so fast, he wobbly stood in front of Grimmjow.

"So what did you want to talk about...?" Ichigo questioned with a yawn.

Grimmjow took a step closer, closing a little bit of distance between the two. He stared into Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes. Ichigo stared back into his brilliant blue eyes nervously.

"Whaa-?" Ichigo began.

"Whats up?" Grimmjow plainly said. Standing up on his tippie toes then back down on his heels. Hands behind his back and a huge grin on his face, showing all his pearly white teeth.

"Huh?" Ichigo was dumbfounded.

"I said whats up?"

"uhh well I was just sleeping."

"Is that right?" The grin finally leaving his face.

"Yah." Ichigo didn't know where this was going.

"Well wake up and get ready."

"huh?"

Grimmjow made a heart-warming smile. "Me, you, Starrk, Nel, and Ten are going to the movies."

If that didn't wake Ichigo up nothing would.

"How do you know I want to go?" Ichigo replied stubbornly.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Fine. Ichigo, wanna come?"

"Yes" Ichigo muttered.

* * *

HOORAY! That one came out fast, well at least for me. =D OMIGOD! Look! I have over 30 reviews! EEP! I can't believe it! WTF? Some people have much better stories then I do and don't have that much. IM SO LUCKY AND HAPPY! Then there are those stories like Strawberry Bad Boy that have like what 1800 reviews? SO JEALOUS! ANYWAYS! Tensa Zangetsu to come! YAY! Okay so tell me what you think. =) SEE YA LATER ALIGATORS! IN A WHILE CROCODILE! -hahah what the hell?


	6. The Movies

SHIT! STUPID MELISSA STUPID! FUUUUUCKK! I made Grimmjow put BOTH his hands behind his back in the last chapter. GODAMMIT! He has one hand in a mother fucking sling! STUPID STUPID STUPID! LOL! I knew I was gunna forget about that stupid cast! uhhhh scratch that part out of your head? please? hahah I'm ashamed. At least I didn't get any flames about it. Did any of you even notice it? Hmmmm maybe i shouldn't even post this part and let you guys go on your merry way... Speaking of reviews, oh my oh my! SO many reviews! Thank you sooo much! I'm soooo happy with all your encouraging reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 6. The movies**

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Fine. Ichigo, wanna come?"

"Yes." Ichigo muttered.

Grimmjow let out a throaty chuckle while Ichigo looked down in embarrassment. He silently cursed himself. He needed to keep cool dammit. Grimmjows laugh finally died down and he focused his gaze back at the flushed teen.

"Well are you ready to go? Everyone's waiting." Grimmjow raised a blue eyebrow.

Ichigo straightened himself up. "What? They're all here?"

"Yup, that's why you need to hurry your ass up."

Ichigos eyes darted around the room. "Shit, now you tell me." His eyes fell on the shirt he was looking for. He moved his gaze back to Grimmjow. "Get out please."

"Fine." Grimmjow said with a sigh. He turned around and shut the door behind him.

Ichigo quickly pulled the wrinkled shirt he was wearing off and picked up his favorite light blue T-shirt with a green smiley face that looked as if it was spray painted on it from a massive heap of clothes that were near his door. Yuzu had dumped them on him and instructed him to fold and put them in his closet before she left on vacation. He pulled the shirt down over his head and stuck his arms through the sleeves. He pulled down his grey school pants down to his ankles and stepped out of them, pulling on tightly fitted dark blue jeans. Finishing it off with purple converse and heading towards the door. He shut the light of his room off and reminded himself he needed to get those clothes into his closet as soon as possible. Ichigo walked across the hall and into his bathroom. He wet his hands and ran them through his hair, attempting to tame is mass of uncontrollable orange locks. He sighed in defeat and walked back into the hall and down the stairs.

* * *

"Fine." Grimmjow said with a sigh. He turned around and shutt the door behind him.

He walked down the hall and continued down the stairs. As he walked by the open front door he glanced into the night and saw his car waiting on the street with his friends packed inside. He smirked to himself. _They can wait a little longer. _He walked into the large dark living room. Light from the television flickering on the walls. He then noticed the figure on the couch, staring intently at the T.V. with wide, unblinking eyes. He turned his head to the T.V. and recognized the show, it was some show Nel was always watching at her house but he couldn't remember the name. He chuckled when Tatsuki picked up a drink, brought the straw up to her mouth and sipped vigorously, then took a big handful of popcorn and shoved it down her throat, spilling 3/4's of it on the couch, all the while not taking her eyes off the T.V. Grimmjow marched sarcastically right in front of the large television with a huge grin on his face and proceeded to take out his phone and began nonchalantly clicking away at the buttons as if texting. Tatsuki swerved and craned her neck to try to see around the idiot in front of the T.V. before getting completely irritated and chucking the now empty large plastic popcorn bowl at the man. Smiling triumphantly when it landed straight in the middle of his forehead. Grimmjow jumped from being hit by the unsuspected object before picking it up and hurling it right back at the little bitch who threw it at him. He cursed aloud when she managed to dodge it without taking her eyes off the screen still. Giving up, he propped himself down in the recliner and looked down at his phone. He saw a new message from Nel. Reluctantly, he opened it and read it to himself. _'Grimmy-chan! Where is Ichigo-kun! Dx'. _He slowly replied back, he sucked at texting, especially being side tracked by the overly loud T.V. show the girl was watching. He kept hearing names like Dixan, Silver, Liam, and Naomi. _What the hell?_ He thought to himself._ What kind of names are these?_ He stored the names in his memory and made a mental note to ask Nel what kind of show she was watching. At that moment, a very stunning-looking boy walked down the stair_s. _Grimmjow could only stare and gape at him for a while before he regained control of himself. He stood up and walked towards Ichigo.

"Are you ready?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, lets go."

"Ready for what?" Tatsuki exclaimed, finally peeling her eyes off the television.

"Me, Grimmjow and a couple of his friends are going to the movies, I'll be back in a little bit." Ichigo said as he began to walk out the door.

"Fine just leave me all alone then." Tatsuki fake pouted. Crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back into the couch.

Ichigo turned around as Grimmjow walked passed him and started down the driveway. "Be safe and hold down the fort." He was about to close the door when his eyes fell on a mass of crumbs surrounding his friend. "And pick all that crap up!"

Tatsuki snorted. "Yes master!" and was promptly cut off by the door slamming shut.

Tatsuki waited for a commercial to start before she quickly grabbed her popcorn bowl, got up and shot to the kitchen. Ripping open a cupboard and pulling out a bag of microwaveable popcorn. She ripped the plastic wrapping off the back and placed it in the microwave and started the timer. Leaving the kitchen a mess of ripped wrapping she bolted down the hall, passing Ichigos fathers room and straight into the bathroom. After the longest pee of her life she got up and washed her hands in a great hurry. The whole time bouncing in her stance. Once she finished, she dried her hands on the hanging towel and dashed back down the hall, nearly falling several times. She made her way into the kitchen and pulled out the flaming hot and now expanded bag of popcorn. She played hot potato with the bag as she poured it into the bowl and sprinted back into the kitchen right as her show was staring back up again.

"YES!" She screamed aloud.

* * *

Ichigo followed Grimmjow down his driveway and to the parked light blue Honda CR-Z on the curb. _Woah_

"Whos car is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Mine." Grimmjow replied with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Ichigo was impressed. "Wow man, nice car."

"ICHIIIIGOOOOOOOO!" Nel screamed, as she exitted from the backseat of the car and made a beeline for Ichigo.

"Shit." Ichigo muttered, taking a step back on instinct.

Nel flew out him with her arms wide open, knocking him back on the hard cement. Planting chaste kisses all over his face and tickling his neck and sides.

"Aaaha hi ahaha Nel!" Ichigo gasped, clutching at his stomach. Curse him for being so damn ticklish. "hahaha- stop! Nel hahah please!"

Grimmjow snorted and walked over to the tangled bodies on the ground. "Nel get the hell off him, we're gunna be late for the movie." He pried her off of Ichigo.

Ichigo was still coming down from his laughs as he got to his feet. "uhuu- Thank you, Grimmjow." (AHAHA GET IT? -_-)

The three walked to the car and got in. Nel was wedged in between Starrk and Ichigo in the backseat with who Ichigo found out to be Tensa in the passenger seat.

Tensa turned around in his seat and faced Ichigo behind him. "Hey, I'm Tensa Zangetsu, woah! You look exactly like my best friend."

* * *

HEHEHEH HOORAY! ALL DONE! That took forever for some reason. =_=. hahah Tatsuki is CRAZY!  
Did you guys see my other stories plug in there? hahahahah that's advertising! HEHEH looool anyways you can all thank MisaxMisa for me getting this out when I did. I didn't plan on updating quite yet but she inspired me so much I just had to. I hope you guys liked it. OHH and does anyone have any clue of what show Tatsuki was watching? xD I'll reveal it next chappy. REVIEW REVIEW MY PRETTY'S!


	7. The Movies: Part Two

Holy cow man! 52 reviews! I'm so excited! And not a single mean one! =D I appreciate you taking time out of your day to read my little story =D Oooooh and after I add this chapter "Complimentary Colors" will be over 10,000 words! HOORAY! Anyway, This is taking longer then expected, and you can all thank Racey for side-tracking me with all her GrimmIchi stories. =O Anyway, ONWARDS TO THE STORY!  
Oh wait...Copyright...  
I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! xD

* * *

**Chapter 7. The Movies: Part 2**

Tensa turned around in his seat and faced Ichigo behind him. "Hey, I'm Tensa Zangetsu, woah! You look exactly like my best friend."

Ichigo shrugged, he didn't expect the quiet, solemn looking man in the passenger seat to get over excited about something like that. Ichigo looked away nervously as Tensa stared intently at him.

"Ew! Don't even compare Ichi-kun to that freak!" Nel grabbed a hold of Ichigo as if protecting him from the monster that is Tensa Zangetsu.

Ichigo squirmed out of her arms. "Nel, could you please stop calling me that. My names Ichigo." he said, a little more then irritated.

Nel suddenly sprouted two large puppy dog eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry Itsugo, I didn't know you didn't like it."

Ichigo chuckled. Itsugo huh? Well it's better then Ichi-kun at least. He decided to let it go for now. Ichigo noticed he was still being watched by the man in the passenger seat. Ichigo got pissed, this was bullshit. "Is something wrong?" He said through his teeth.

Tensa blinked and shook his head. "Sorry, it's just to weird." He turned around and faced forward, intent on not looking back again.

Ichigo noticed Tensa would look at him through the side mirror of the car everyone once in a while and he sighed inwardly, this is going to be a long night.

Nel crossed her legs and held her hands on her knee cap in the cramped Honda, kneeing Ichigo and kicking Starrk in the process."This movie better be damn good! I'm missing a whole marathon of 90210 right now!" She pouted.

"That's what is was!" Grimmjow shouted from the front seat, raising his hands in the air for a second before quickly resuming their positions on the steering wheel when the car started to swerve.

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a confused glance before disregarding it. "What are we seeing?" Ichigo asked to no one in particular.

Starrk was the first to answer. "Hollows."

Ichigo remembered hearing that somewhere but couldn't remember what it was about. "Oh what that about?" He questioned.

Nel tapped her chin and looked up. "Oooh, well these weird monster things with holes in their bodies come and start eating peoples souls, but people can't see them or protect themselves from them so these people that wear all black and carry swords come and kill them."

Now he remembers. "Oh yeah, this movie actually looks pretty good."

Starrk nodded and Nel shrugged.

They arrived at the movie theater and all paid individually for their ticket. They went to the concession stand and bought two bags of large popcorn for the group to share. The group of five walked down the large red and gold hallway of the movie theater until they reached theater number 5. They walked in and walked towards a row near the middle of the room. Starrk went down first, stopping near the middle of the row and sitting down followed by Tensa and Nel. Ichigo was about to walk past Nel and take a seat on the other side of Starrk when he was not-so-gently pulled down by the green haired girl. To top it off Grimmjow took the seat next to him. Great, now how was he supposed to concentrate on the movie.

The room was large and only a few others occupied it. This movie was widely popular but it has been out for quite some time so Ichigo guessed everyone must have already seen it. Ichigo glanced to his left and locked eyes with Grimmjow. He hated when this happened. He wanted to pull his eyes away but it always took him too long. Cursing to himself he promptly ended the staring contest. He told himself that he wasn't going to look away from the screen the rest of the night, even if there wasn't anything playing on it at the moment. He could still feel it though, he could feel the hole burning in the side of his face from being stared at. Deciding he needed a distraction, he stole one more glance at the blue haired starer and saw he indeed was still watching Ichigo, before he turned to Nel and flashed a lopsided smile."Hey Nel, so what year are you in at Karakura? I don't remember seeing you in any of my classes."

Nel brightened up and her eyes gleamed very noticeably. "I'm a senior."

"Oh really? That's cool, I'm surprised I haven't seen you around school though. Your hair is so..." Nel shot him her famous death glare. "So beautiful.." Shit, did he really just say that?

Nel gasped in delight.

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't keep his eyes off Kurosaki. He felt like an obsessed stalker but screw it, he was going to enjoy the sight next to him. He was staring in enjoyable privacy until the man of the hour turned around and stared back. Shit, he couldn't look away. He'd been caught but he still couldn't look away. He sighed thankfully when Ichigo decided to stop the silent conflict but became angry when he started a conversation with Nel. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the way Nel reacted to him. He overheard them talking about school and Ichigo was about to make a remark about her hair just before Nel glared that all to familiar glare at him. He laughed to himself but abruptly stopped when he heard the next thing that came out of Kurosaki's mouth. What the hell? Did he just call Nels hair beautiful? No way, Ichigo couldn't be flirting with Nel could he? Grimmjow felt the jealously rile up from his stomach and get caught in his throat. Dammit, he felt like an obsessed little middle school girl and it pissed him off. That doesn't mean he was going to sit around and let this happen though. He cleared his throat, unaware of knowing eyes watching him.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow called.

Ichigo turned around to face him, a scowl on his face, "Yeah?"

Shit now what? Ummm. "Want some popcorn?" Grimmjow dumbly said, shoving the popcorn closer to his face. Wow seriously? Did he just do that. Grimmjow felt like vomiting at how stupid he was acting. He never was like this. He was never nervous, he was the most talkative, and most of all he was rude. Why couldn't he be rude to Ichigo? Why couldn't he just say 'shut the fuck up and stop flirting with Nel.'

"Uhhh sure thanks." Ichigo grabbed that bag of popcorn and turned around to resume his conversation with Nel but stopped when the lights dimmed in the theater and the previews started to play. Ichigo straightened up and faced forward.

* * *

This is a shorty chapter! Sorry! Ooooh my mind has recently been raped by plot bunnies. All of the sudden I have all these wonderful new ideas for the story and their soon to come! HOORAY! =3 I'm such a Grimmjow fangirl, I'm seriously considering dying my hair piercing blue and wearing blue eye shadow for Halloween. xD THAT would be hilarious. Then again only like 2 of my friends would get it while everyone else would be like what the hell? Ooooh if I get enough reviews I might just be so happy I update right away. . Oh yes, I must bribe my readers for reviews. (^.^)(^.^)


	8. Simple as That

Holy fat waitress! So many reviews for chapter 7! EEEP! I promised I'd update quick if you guys gave me a lot of reviews and boy did you do it. =D I love you guys! On another note! I'm so happy right now! I just got a new baby kitten! It's a short haired all white cat with blue eyes! AWESOME right? Can anyone guess what I named her?... xD PANTERA! LAWL! I totally did though. That's how crazy I am... But its sad. =( My big old fat black cat (jimmy =D) keeps chasing her around! Stupid pervert! Poor pantera! Just wait till she learns resurreccion jimmy! xD Anyway... =_= HERE WE GOOOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Warning: I have a potty mouth. xD

* * *

**Chapter 8. Simple as That  
**

They walked out of the movie theater**, **discussing their likes and dislikes about the movie. Ichigo was chatting with Nel about Starrk being as lazy as a sloth. He actually found her pretty entertaining. Ichigo didn't expect to actually like the flamboyant teenager. Nel would help keep his mind off the blue haired walking torture device that was accompanying them.

Nel held out her hand. "Can I see your phone?" She asked.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"So I can store my number in it." Nel beamed.

"Oh." Ichigo said nervously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and handed it to her. Nel accepted it gratefully. She began tapping at the screen. Ichigo noticed her brows furrow as she began tapping harder, frantically pressing her finger all around the screen. "Something wrong?" Ichigo smirked.

"Ugh I can't understand this stupid phone! I just want to put in my number." She shoved her hand with the phone closer to Ichigo's face. He viewed the screen and chuckled when he saw she somehow managed to get to display settings. He grabbed the device away from her and pressed end all. He touched the corner of the screen where the word 'Dial' was and handed it back to her. "Oh." She said and began slowly typing in her number.

"Press save in the bottom left corner when your done." Ichigo instructed her.

"I'm putting Tensa's and Grimmjow's numbers in here as well." Nel said smiling.

Ichigo tensed. "Uhh okay."

"You already have Starrk's number right?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, lets get going. I'm tired." Grimmjow intervened with a yawn. Not waiting for anyone to answer, he began walking down the hall of the theater. Starrk and Tensa followed, Ichigo could hear them talking about class the next day. He waited for Nel to finish up before he put his phone back in his pocket and followed the group.

Nel walked beside him. "Send me a text later so I can have your number. 'Kay Itsugo?"

"Sure."

* * *

"See you tomorrow Itssuugoo! Bye Staaarrrk!" Nel shouted.

"Bye Nel." They both said in unison.

"Nice meeting you Ichigo." Tensa said through the open passenger window.

"Nice meeting you too Tensa." Not likely, creep.

"Bye Kurosaki. Talk to ya later Starrk." Grimmjow said, ducking down to view them from the drivers seat.

"See ya." Replied Starrk.

"Thanks for inviting me, I had fun." Ichigo smiled back.

Grimmjow shrugged "Yeah well, your not to bad to be around."

Ichigo's brain melted into mush, dripped down his throat and was currently residing in his pants. Ichigo awkwardly said his final farewell and walked up his driveway as Starrk turned right and started off to his house next door. Ichigo opened up the door and took in his surroundings. He didn't know if he should laugh or be angry at what was in front of him. Tatsuki lay on her side asleep on the couch with her head resting on the armrest. Her knees were slightly bent and one hand was wrapped around her stomach the other was draped above her head. On her stomach was a half-full bowl of popcorn, the other half being partly on her sleeping body and on the floor surrounding the couch. There was a empty cup knocked over on the table and the television was blaring through the speakers. Ichigo walked over to her and shook her shoulders viciously.

"Tatsuki, Tatsuki! What the hells wrong with you?" Said Ichigo as she began to open her eyes.

"huuuh?"

"Holy shit dude, your eyes are as red as Renji's hair!" Ichigo said in astonishment. Was she freaking stoned or something? Whatever the reason for this shit hole, she was going to clean it up.

Tatsuki blinked. "Ichigo?" She blinked again. "Ichigo! Shit, sorry about the mess, I meant to pick it up before you got home." She frantically picked up the bowl and shoved the surrounding popcorn into it. "There was a marathon on this show I just started watching, I was gunna clean up when it was over but I guess I fell asleep." She repositioned the knocked over cup. "Ichigo I'm really sorry."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, typical Tatsuki. "Whatever, just clean it up." Ichigo stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "I'm tired as fuck." Ichigo waved goodnight and walked up the stairs, down the hall into his room. He slipped out of his T-shirt and jeans and pulled on his pair of pajamas. All black pants with dancing pigs and a matching black T-shirt with the word 'Oink' written on it. He lifted up the covers and slipped under them. Dosing off within minutes.

* * *

After dropping his slender, black haired friend off at his house, Grimmjow and Nel started towards their home. Nel has lived with Grimmjow and his dad ever since she was nine years old. When Nel was nine she went to stay at Grimmjows-her friends of four years-while her parents went on vacation to travel around Europe. On their return flight the plane went down. There was only a few survivors and unfortunately Nel's parents didn't belong to that category. Grimmjow's dad decided on adopting the poor new orphan, knowing that Grimmjow was the closest thing she had to family now. She didn't have any relatives and he wasn't about to let her go to an orphanage.

Grimmjow turned off of Tensa's street and was headed in the direction of their house when Nel spoke.

"You like him?" Nel spoke, barely over a whisper while glancing out the window.

Grimmjow glanced over at her before bringing his eyes back to the road. "Like who?" He said casually.

Grimmjow noticed the hesitation in her voice. "I-Ichigo."

"I wouldn't say that." Never taking his eyes off the road he continued. "But I definitely think he's hot." Grimmjow looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I noticed how you kept looking at him. I was just curious." Nel stated before she caught him raising an eyebrow in her direction. She raised her voice and put on a faltering smile. "Looks like Grimmy-chan has a crush!"

* * *

HOORAY! CHAPTER 8 ALL DONE! x)  
I wanted to get this up last night because I was so happy because of you guys but I fell asleep halfway through it. Sorry. =( Anyway did anyone notice the foreshadowing in this chapter? Try to guess! Let's see if you get it this time Evil-Peach, you mind-reader! Until next time! I love you guys! Please review?  
-Melissa


	9. Texting

Hi everyone! =) I'm back! I just noticed, the entirety of this story is over the span of what, two days? HAHA... 11,000 words for two days. That's pretty dragged out huh? I don't like time skips much I guess. But it is kinda slow. Maybe I should speed it up just a little bit, but not yet. I'm still gunna take it slow for now. Oh and special thanks to inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama for being the only reviewer to review every single chapter of mine! I LOVE YOU! Don't worry DarkNekoHime-Chan, I know you would've too if you weren't on holiday for weeks. xD I leave too big of author notes every time... BUT TO BAD! It's fun. =3 Ooooh and before I forget, last chapter Ichigo called Tensa a creeper in his mind. WELL HE'S NOT ICHIGO~! xD He just thinks he is, I like Tensa too much to make him a creeper. So don't get the wrong idea. =P

* * *

**Chapter 9. Texting**

Ichigo's alarm went off from his nightstand, signaling him to get up. He made a grunting sound as he reached his hand out and hit the top of the alarm, turning it off without removing his face from his pillow. Finally feeling he has gotten enough rest, he stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn. He pulled off his covers and lazily walked out of his room and into the bathroom, grabbing a towel on his way. After showering, he brushed his teeth and dried his hair with his towel, proceeding to shake his still damp hair like a dog. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went back into his bedroom. He pulled from the closet his normal school uniform and slipped the articles of clothing on. After his daily routine was finished he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, quickly realizing something was different. Oh yeah. Ichigo thought. He sighed inwardly. Deeply missing the smell of his younger sisters cooking that would greet him every morning as he walked downstairs. Yuzu had taken it upon herself to get up earlier then everyone else to get the morning started with a wonderful breakfast. He even missed the bickering he would hear between his other sister, Karin and his idiot dad Isshin. Pulling on a deep frown he stalked to the kitchen, grabbing out a box of cereal and a carton of milk. After finishing his cereal, he rinsed out the bowl and set it in the dishwasher. Ichigo sat on the bar stool that was on the other side of the kitchen counter. He propped his elbows up on the counter and rested his head in his hands. Clicking his tongue while trying to think of something for him to pass the time. He was entirely too early to leave for school and the thought of sitting at school with no one he knew around just wasn't appealing to him. He sighed again and lowered his head to the counter, feeling the cold it held on his forehead when he remembered something. Nel. He pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts to search for her name she inputted yesterday. He found her name in the phones address book and chuckled when he found it accompanied with a winky face. He touched her name with his pointer finger and clicked 'New message'.

_'Hey its ichigo, this is my number.'_ He typed after he slid open the hidden keyboard compartment of his phone.

_'ICHIGO! hi! Im glad you finally texted me! I was beginning to think you werent gunna. =D.' _Nel quickly replied within a few seconds.

_'Sorry i hit the sack the moment i walked in my house last night.'_

_'Oh, you sleep to much! x{ Your just like starrk. Uggh grimmjows being such an asshole right now! Your lucky you dont have to live with him.'_

That was a surprise to Ichigo. Nel lives with Grimmjow? _He lives with you? Are you guys siblings?_

_'Grimmjows my stepbrother, his dad adopted me when my parents died when i was young.'_

Damn. Ichigo thought. He knew this situation all to well. Wanting to change the subject, he quickly typed back. _'Why is he being an asshole?'_

_'Oh haha it was the funniest thing, ok so he gets out of the shower this morning but slips right as hes about to leave the bathroom, he fell on his ass and hit his head. Hes so grumpy now though. Every little thing i say he throws a shitty remark back at me or gives me a annoyed look. Moody-pants. =('_

hahahaha. _'Is he alright? Did he fall on his bad arm?'_

_'Your going to be such a good doctor one day!'_

_'Why's that?'_

_'Cuz you shouldve thought that was funny but you just go into doctor helping mode'_

_'Dont worry i did laugh, i just dont like typing laughs in a text. Seems pointless'_

_'Oh come on Ichigo, lighten up! Loosen up! your too serious. -_-'_

Ichigo glanced at the clock, still a bit early but might as well leave. He grabbed his book bag and swung it over his shoulder as he exited his house. He locked the door behind him and headed off to school.

* * *

Nel's phone vibrated. She clicked the new message. '_ok well ill talk to you later, see you at school?' _

Nel smiled and began typing on the keys of her phone. _'okay see you there.'_

"Who the hell have you been texting so goddamn much this morning." Grimmjow asked from across the white marble table as they peacefully ate the breakfast Grimmjow's dad had prepared for them. A cheese omelet, bacon, and hash browns. He was a professional chef after all. Dominik Jeagarjaques finished cleaning up the kitchen and was walking over to the table and sat down next to his son, as Nel replied to Grimmjow with a "None of your business." Followed by sticking her tongue out at him.

Dominik ran his hand through his dark black hair. "Does Nel have a boyfriend?" He grinned while harshly poking Grimmjow in the shoulder.

Grimmjow weaseled out of the poke and scooted his chair farther away. "Knock it off dad, and I doubt it." He said while returning a glare back at Nel.

Dominik returned his attention to his step daughter. "Well who are you talking to sweetie?"

Nel finished up the remainder of her food and got up to bring it to the kitchen. "Just my friend, hey aren't we going to be late?" She said as she walked by the two.

"Not if we leave now." Grimmjow responded while getting out of his chair and following Nel with his plate.

"Goodbye! Have a wonderful day!" They heard Dominik call to them as they walked out the front door.

Grimmjow pressed the unlock button on the remote that was attached to his keys. He sat down in the drivers seat and started the car. Nel jumped in the passenger seat and shivered. "It's cold Grimmy!"

Grimmjow turned on the heating system and glared at Nel. "Happy?"

"You need to stop being a moody prick right now or I will injure your other arm!"

Grimmjow snorted. "Well then I wouldn't be able to drive your lazy ass."

"I could dri-"

"Like I would let you touch my car." Grimmjow laughed. After turning on the radio way too loud he reversed out of the driveway and started off to school.

* * *

Ichigo walked through the campus of Karakura High, heading towards his locker on the far side of the school. He was early. There was only a couple of students that passed him through the halls every now and then. Ichigo pulled out his phone and started a new message to Nel .'_ok well ill talk to you later, see you at school?' _ After arriving at his locker he pulled out the books he brought home yesterday that he was supposed to study and shoved them back into his locker. He pulled out his first period textbook and shut the locker. He walked down the long hall way on the second floor of his large indoor High School until he reached his first period class. He sat down on a bench and leaned his back against the wall. He cursed to himself when he checked the time on his phone and realized he had 29 more minutes until class started. He was regretting leaving so early now. Then an idea popped in his head.

_'Hey Renji whats up?' _He texted.

Ichigo impatiently waited for the reply, Renji always took to long.

...

_'Dude wtf? im trying to sleep.'_

Ichigo laughed. _'your still sleeping? you do realize school starts in 25 minutes.'_

...

_'yeah, exactly why im still sleeping! what do you want anyway?'_

Ichigo smirked and brought his legs up and sat criss-crossed. _'Im at school and bored as fuck!'_

...

...

_'Well what do you want me to do about it?'_

_'Talk to me.'_

_'..ugh loser. What do you want to talk about? O-o'_

Ichigo was about to type his reply when he heard a familiar laugh. Hooray! He thought. Boredom goodbye! He started to get up when he saw his friend Shūhei but immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw a large guy with short white hair and a purple shirt with the sleeves cut off. He had one golden ring eyebrow piercing and two matching rings pierced at the top of his ear. Ichigo had to admit this guy was pretty damn good looking. He then noticed that the guy had his arm around Shūhei's waist, making him walk a little awkwardly. He saw Shūhei blush and laugh. Then Shūhei stretched his neck upward and...and kissed him? Ichigo was shocked. His best friend had gotten himself a boyfriend and he didn't even know. Not only that but Shūhei was so enthralled with the white haired guy that he didn't even notice Ichigo sitting on the bench they just walked by. That was pretty hard to do, seeing as how Ichigo's hair stood out almost more then the sun. Ichigo grinned widely and brought his attention back to his phone.

_'Man did you know Shūhei has a bf?_

Renji replied quite fast this time. _'yeah, idiot, us.'_

Ichigo rolled his eyes, stupid Renji. _'Stupid ass. No i meant boyfriend.'_

...

_'He does? Is it Kensei?'_

_'Kensei? who's kensei?'_

_'Did the guy have short white hair?'_

_'yeah.'_

_'Kensei.'_

_'How do you know about this and I don't?' _Ichigo replied, now angry he had been left out.

_'I didn't know they were together, I just guessed, he has been hangin' out with him a lot lately. Not that you would know! You act as if you die right after school lately. No one hears from you until the next day at school. =P'_

Ichigo frowned. '_shut up, anyway, he was so into this guy he didnt even notice me staring from 5 feet away!'_

...

_'Really? Thats a surprise. who could miss that orange porcupine on your head! xD'_

_'Shut it pineapple head.'

* * *

_

A/N -I'm going to start putting 'A/N' when I say anything before or after my story so you guys know its an authors note. Anyway! LONGEST CHAPTER! EVER! I've never written a chapter this long! xD YAY! its like 2200 words! =O  
So yay the story is moving along. Shūhei and Kensei are finally together! Woooh! More about it from Shūhei later.  
Aww this is a Starrk and Tensa-less chapter. =( Sorry guys xD Oh and more characters to be introduced sooon!

Before I go I advise you people to check out MisaxMisa's "Almost Perfect" (ToushiroxIchigo) and DarkNekoHime-Chan's "Fancy dress" (GrimmjowxIchigo I hope?)  
They're both fantastic stories! "Fancy dress" just started so GO AND READ IT! xD

And I swear, they didn't pay me for that advertisement. xD So anyway! REVIEW FOR ME! Hope you enjoy my long chapter.


	10. Cloud Nine for Shūhei

A/N. Sorry the first make out isn't GrimmIchi. =(  
Their relationship is going to be more fun and complicated!  
Disclaimer:I don't own bleach or its characters.

Enjoy everyone. =) Here you go Amy! =D

* * *

**Chapter 10. Cloud Nine for Shūhei**

Shūhei's heart soared out of his chest as soft yet rigid lips pressed against his own. He let a low soft moan escape from his mouth as he reached up and ran his hands through Kensei's short white hair. He felt strong hands grasp around his lips and close the distance between them. Before he knew it, he felt himself being slammed against the lockers behind him, never breaking the passionate kiss. Kensei's brought his hands up to the lockers on either side of Shūhei's face, propping himself up over Shūhei. He leaned back into the lockers as Kensei hovered over him, each one seeking dominance over the others mouth. Shūhei loved the peppermint taste Kensei's mouth held from always chewing gum. Shūhei's eyes widened and he halted the kiss for a mere second when he felt Kensei bring a leg between his own. Kensei raised his knee so the top of his thigh was pushing up against Shūhei's crotch. Shūhei thought his head was going to explode, he couldn't believe this was happening. He moaned and let his hands roam all over Kensei's body, he felt the toned muscles of his abdomen, his strong visible collar bone as he brought his hands upwards to cradle his face. He moved his hands up along his face, feeling the piercing on his left eyebrow. He played with a piercing a bit before he returned his hands back around Kensei's neck and entwined his fingers. He pulled him deeper into the kiss, smashing their heads together even more. Kensei finally pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against Shūhei's. Both were breathing heavily.

"Damn, Shūhei. You're good." Kensei said through breaths.

Shūhei grinned widely. "Your not to bad yourself mister."

"I've heard." Kensei teased. "Cmon we're gunna be late to class." He grabbed Shūhei's hand and began running down the hall.

Shūhei smiled as he ran along side Kensei, hands latched to each other. He stared at Kensei as they turned and swerved around students. He didn't notice anyone else other then the man that was holding onto him tightly. He smiled again. He was too happy, words can't describe it.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji glanced at each other as they saw a panting and flustered Shūhei grinning like an idiot as he barged into the classroom. He sat down in his usual seat next to Ichigo and slammed his books on the desk.

"Where ya been Shū?" Renji asked knowingly.

"I was with Kensei." Shūhei replied.

Ichigo grinned. "So are you two together or what? Oh hi Grimmjow.." He answered to Grimmjow who just waved to him. Grimmjow sat in his not so usual seat behind Ichigo. Starrk said hello to Ichigo and followed Grimmjow.

Shūhei and Renji both looked back in confusion. Why were they so friendly all of the sudden? Ichigo tried to keep his eyes toward the front of the class as Mr. Ukitake started his lesson. He was succeeding, for the most part, until he felt light tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a grinning Grimmjow staring very intently at him.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Ichigo." Grimmjow smiled.

Woah. Ichigo was taken by surprise at the very genuine smile that was in front of him. That just wasn't Grimmjow. Ichigo fidgeted. "What's up?"

Grimmjow rested his chin on his hand. "Nothing much, how about you?"

Uhh. "Is there something you need?" I questioned.

"No, not really."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Well then if you don't mind, I'm gunna try to learn something. Give it a try." He said sarcastically.

Ichigo thought he saw what looked like disappointment in his blue haired classmates face. "Fine." He muttered. "Teachers pet."

Ichigo turned around. Che, he thought, like I'm that immature that that's going to work on me. "I am not a teachers pet!" Ichigo barked as he turned back around. Shit.

Grimmjows smile came back to life. "Why ya get to defensive then?"

"Shut up, If anyone's the teachers pet it's you and Ishida." It was true, Grimmjow was right underneath Ishidas placement in class as the first spot. Shūhei was fourth, Ichigo was fifth and Renji was number 67 out of 90 students. Which made great for a lot of come backs in arguments with the pineapple head.

Grimmjow snorted. "That's just because I'm smart. I don't have to suck up to the teacher like glasses over there." He pointed his thumb behind him at a very concentrated Uryu Ishida.

"Stop being rude, asshole. Ishida can be cool." Ichigo mumbled. "Kinda." What? Ichigo had to be nice to him, he was Orihimes boyfriend.

Grimmjow chuckled. Then stared at Ichigo and sighed. Ichigo tried to figure out why he would just randomly sigh like that. What was up with him today?

"Grimmjow, Ichigo, I look forward to seeing you to at lunch." Mr. Ukitake simple said and continued his lesson.

"See what you did idiot?" Ichigo growled.

"Woah didn't know you were so feisty Kurosaki." Grimmjow smirked.

While not turning around from writing on the white board Mr. Ukitake continued. "And after school it seems."

"Shit." They both said under their breath.

Ichigo heard Renji and Shūhei tring to hold back their laughter. "Shut up dickheads."

Starrk woke up and blinked his eyes. "Delinquents." and rested his head back onto the desk.

Ichigo sighed and tried so hard to concentrate on Mr. Ukitake but he couldn't. Do to the overwhelming image of Grimmjow's heart warming smile that was now flooding his mind. He blushed as he lowered his head to the desk, earning him a confused look from Shūhei and Renji.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. To Ichigo, that seemed to be the longest class period of his entire life. He stretched as he got up from his chair. He threw his arms over Shūhei and Renji's shoulders.

"Sup guys." He greeted. "So Shūhei." He grinned. "Whats up with you and silver head?"

"Kensei?" Shūhei laughed.

"Who else?" Renji added as they walked out the classroom doors.

"See ya Ichi." Grimmjow waved his good-bye as he turned the opposite direction.

"Bye!" Ichigo shouted as he turned around and nodded then brought his eyes back to Shūhei. He raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Well, is he your new boyfriend?"

Shūhei looked away. "I don't really know. We've only kissed once. Just before I got to class."

Ichigo furrowed his brows. "Don't forget earlier this morning."

"Oh yeah, we had a couple of quicky kisses I guess, wait, WHAT? How did you know about that?" Shūhei looked at Ichigo like he was psychic.

Ichigo waved his hand in the air dismissively as he weaved his way through crouds of students. "I got to school early and was sitting on a bench in front of class when you two walked by. You didn't even see me, you were so into him."

"Woah seriously? I didn't see _you?_" Shūhei's eyes widened comically.

"Very funny." Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Dude Shūhei, you've been crushing on this guy for years now." Renji interrupted as he unwrapped himself from Ichigo's arm. "Are you on cloud nine or what?"

A grin split Shūhei's face in two. "Damn right." Causing Renji to howl with laughter.

"Okay well see ya guys. Good luck Shū." He winked at Shūhei and heard Renji laugh again while Shūhei blushed. He turned left and headed in the direction of his next class when he bumped into Nel who was just coming out of the girls bathroom.

"Hi Itsugo!" She beamed.

"Whats up Nel?" He smiled back.

Nels face dropped and she let out an annoyed sound. "I have next class with Grimmjow. He's being such a jerk today, I don't want to be around him."

"I just came back from class with him. He seemed like his usual asshole self to me, maybe even a little nicer."

She sighed. "That's because it's _you_ Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I gotta get to class. Bye Itsygo!" Nel did a frilly wave and bounced off to class.

"Uh w-well okay, bye Nel!" He called after her. What the hell could she mean by that? Ichigo thought.

* * *

A/N. Sorry it took sooo long! I've been reading to much for my own good lately! I hope you like this chapter! =D Oh yeah, and before I forget. *Holds up gun* Please Review *cocks it* or else. =)


	11. Detention

A/N. I LOOOOOVE YOU CrystalMoon23~! This chapter is for her, she encouraged me to write so much! *kisses* My lovely new friend/genius writer! Thank you guys for the lovely reviews, all so nice! I feel so lucky I have as many readers as I do and WOW 93 reviews? That's so wonderful. I'm really hoping to break 100 with this chapter! I'm so excited! Guess I better make it good huh?

* * *

**Chapter 11. Detention**

The bell sounded through the speakers of Ichigo's chemistry class, signaling the start of lunch. Usually a fun time for Ichigo, but not this time. Today's lunch was going to consist of nothing but Mr. Ukitake and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Ichigo didn't like the idea of spending lunch with Grimmjow, the walking reminder of his sexual preference. He hated how he couldn't be himself around the blue haired God. He hated how he would have to calculate everything he said first with precaution. Trying not to let his emotions out. Ichigo Kurosaki didn't walk into anything possibly dangerous without a game plan though. All he needed to do when the inevitable blush crept across his face when Grimmjow would do one of his many cute or sexy absent minded things was think of something gross. Breasts perhaps? That's it, Ichigo would just think of Orihime or Rukia naked, that's sure to spoil anything even remotely attractive that would be surfacing in his head in a few minutes.

Ichigo walked up the stairs onto the second floor. All the while ignoring the usual stares and giggles he got. One girl even came up to him and asked him if he wanted to eat lunch with her. He actually thanked Mr. Ukitake for giving him detention today for it was a pretty damn valid excuse to high-tale it right the hell outta there. Ichigo heard the faint sounds of Mr. Ukitake talking as he approached the classroom. When he got right up to the door he could hear him more clearly.

"Thank you for understanding Shirosaki." He heard Mr. Ukitake say.

Ichigo turned the door knob and was about to push it open when it swung open on its own. He looked up and immediately blushed. There was a very light skinned man with white hair that resembled Ichigos on the other side of the door. He had bright yellow eyes and was sucking on a blue lollipop. He was gorgeous and Ichigo couldn't help but gawk at him.

The man looked Ichigo up and down. He smirked and held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Shiro."

Okay Ichigo calm down, naked Rukia. Naked Rukia. Dammit it wasn't working! He shook Shiro's hand and cringed at the sensation in shot through his body. "Uh nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo."

Shiro grinned and Ichigo noticed his tongue was a dark shade of blue from the lollipop he was sucking on. "See ya round I-chi-go." He said each syllable in a low and raspy voice that caused Ichigo to get goosebumps all the way up his arms. Shiro swung his bag around his shoulder and exited the classroom. Right as he was about to walk by Ichigo he stopped. As Ichigo turned to see why he stopped his eyes widened as he felt a soft kiss land on his cheek. Ichigo's mouth fell open as his face turned every shade of read possible. He watched as Shiro let out a loud chuckle as he walked down the hallway and around the corner. Ichigo didn't move, he just stared at the spot where Shiro was once at. Did that really just happen to him? Ichigo was in complete and utter shock. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Ichigo was half tempted to chase after him and kick his ass when he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder.

"See a ghost?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Something like that." Ichigo sighed and turned to walk into the classroom. Grimmjow's eyebrow rose in confusion as he followed Ichigo into detention.

"Hello my two favorite chatter monkeys." Mr. Ukitake smiled and gestured to two desks on opposite sides of the front row. "You two may sit here."

Grimmjow scoffed and moved to the seat closest to the window while Ichigo sat in the one near the door.

"Please just sit and don't speak while I prepare my next classes lesson." Mr. Ukitake said as he began writing equations for his Alegbra II class on the whiteboard.

Ichigo began doing the simple shit problems in his head as Mr. Ukitake was writing them. He looked over at Grimmjow who was also whispering numbers to himself. Ichigo grinned. Grimmjow really was smart as hell. Was there anything not appealing about this guy?

Just as Mr. Ukitake was finishing on his sixth equation the door to the class opened.

"Juushiro?" A man with wavy brown hair done up in a pony tail and a scruffy beard peaked his head around the door. Mr. Ukitake turned around to face the new arrival as said man noticed the other occupants in the room. "Ichigo my dear boy! How are you? What are the likes of you doing in detention?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I'm innocent, all this idiots fault." He accused as he pointed towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow laughed as he blew a bubble with his gum and popped it, creating a loud popping sound.

Mr. Ukitake fidgeted, he plucked the cap off the dry erase marker and flicked it at Grimmjow, landing it square in his forehead.

"Oow!" Grimmjow wrinkled his nose and rubbed at his forehead as he looked around stupidly. "What the hell was that?"

"Please no gum in my classroom Jeagerjaques, if you don't mind." He pointed to the trashcan.

Grimmjow snickered as he got up to throw away his gum.

"I would like my cap back as well please." Mr. Ukitake grunted as he bent down and picked it up as he threw away his gum. He handed it to the teacher and went back to his seat. He could hear Ichigo chuckling under his breath.

"I'm starving over here Juushiro."

"Hold on Mr. kyōraku I'll be right there." Mr. Ukitake said as he finished up his last math problem. He grabbed his wallet from one of the drawers in his desk and turned towards Ichigo and Grimmjow. "I trust you guys will not do anything foolish while I am gone. I will be back shortly so please just stay seated. Will you?"

Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow shrugged. Grimmjow waited until they both left before he got up and took the seat next to Ichigo. Making the boy jump and slide farther towards the door in his seat.

"Hey Ichi."

"Go back to your seat." Ichigo stated while not looking up at Grimmjow. "We are going to get in worse trouble if he comes back."

"Aww come on Ichi it's boring over there. I would rather come sit next to you."

Ichigo looked up into gleaming blue eyes. Shit. Naked Rukia, boobs. Orihime's cooking! Nope, all failed attempts. Ichigo none the less turned as bright red as a tomato. Ichigo just stared into his sky blue eyes a moment before he noticed fingers snapping in front of his face.

"Hellooo? Anyone in there?" Grimmjow taunted.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Your freaking weird sometimes, you know that? What goes on inside that head of yours?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

"Nothing too insane." Ichigo replied with a lopsided smile. Making a slight pink taint Grimmjow's cheeks.

"Uhh well I guess not." Grimmjow coughed into his balled fist nervously. "Anyway, since we will be in detention after school, I thought you might wanna come over ta my place afterward?"

Ichigo gulped. "Your house?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Nel would be happy to see you and we could just chill. I have a bad ass stereo system in my room." Grimmjow scratched the back of his head. He couldn't figure out why he was doing this. Sure he thought Ichigo was stunning but that wasn't enough to bring him to his house after just getting to know him. He didn't even have a chance with Ichigo, he was straight after all right? That's never stopped Grimmjow before though and besides, they _could _just be friends anyhow, Ichigo was pretty cool.

"Ok-kay. Sounds fun." Ichigo stuttered. Grimmjow couldn't help the grin the spread across his face that in return made Ichigo grin back.

"I thought I told you two to stay put." A low, lazy voice came from the door.

* * *

"So how did it start?" Renji mumbled as he bit into his sandwich.

Shūhei sighed and looked up as he recalled his memories. "Well you know I've been practically drooling over this guy forever now." He poked Kensei in the chest. "Well this year I had P.E. class with him and it just so happened his locker was right next to mine in the locker room."

"And one day I caught him staring at me. It was the funniest shit ever when I called him out on it. His face turned as red as your hair Ren." Kensei laughed. "So I knew he was interested in me, so I asked him out to dinner."

"Pretty romantic for a big tough guy, ne?" Renji mumbled while chewing his food as he nudged Shūhei.

* * *

A/N. Here you go my little kitty kats! =D I hope you like this! SHIROSAKI HAS MADE HIM APPEARANCE! Whoop. Shiro is a psycho who gets what he wants! He'll be harassing Ichi quite a bit more in this. =3 Grimmjow blushed. So freakin' cute! eeep. See ya guys!


	12. You Really Are Dumb

A/N. Holy hell, 108 reviews. I'm so happy! Thank you to everyone who reviews. I love you thiiis much! *stretches arms far apart* =D  
Anyway, on with chapter 12. Sorry I've taken 6895 years to update. Busy busy week. You can all thank CrystalMoon23 for inspiring and helping with this chapter so much. Many ideas from her =D  
Disclaimer= I don't own bleach nor it's characters.

* * *

**Recap**

Ichigo turned the door knob and was about to push it open when it swung open on its own. He looked up and immediately blushed. There was a very light skinned man with white hair that resembled Ichigos on the other side of the door. He had bright yellow eyes and was sucking on a blue lollipop. He was gorgeous and Ichigo couldn't help but gawk at him.

The man looked Ichigo up and down. He smirked and held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Shiro."

XxXxXxX

"Uhh well I guess not." Grimmjow coughed into his balled fist nervously. "Anyway, since we will be in detention after school, I thought you might wanna come over ta my place afterward?"

Ichigo gulped. "Your house?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Nel would be happy to see you and we could just chill. I have a bad ass stereo system in my room." Grimmjow scratched the back of his head. He couldn't figure out why he was doing this. Sure he thought Ichigo was stunning but that wasn't enough to bring him to his house after just getting to know him. He didn't even have a chance with Ichigo, he was straight after all right? That's never stopped Grimmjow before though and besides, they _could _just be friends anyhow, Ichigo was pretty cool.

"Ok-kay. Sounds fun." Ichigo stuttered. Grimmjow couldn't help the grin the spread across his face that in return made Ichigo grin back.

"I thought I told you two to stay put." A low, lazy voice came from the door.

* * *

**Chapter 12. You Really Are Dumb**

"I thought I told you two to stay put." A low, lazy voice came from the door.

Both students jumped in their chairs. "Shit." Grimmjow grumbled, while Ichigo face palmed.

Ukitake sighed and waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Just go, lunch is about to end."

"Hooray!" Grimmjow over dramatically wailed while throwing his hands in the air. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he got up from his seat.

"Hey so I'll see ya in class?" Grimmjow asked as they exited the classroom, Making Ichigo scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah I'll be there."

They said their goodbyes and walked off into opposite directions to their lockers. Ichigo walked through the crowded hallways, maneuvering himself through wave after wave of rushing students do to the bell ringing. He groaned inwardly and was debating if he should just go to class without his book when he noticed who was by his locker. Gathering enough courage, he confidently walked to his locker and casually opened it. He noticed how the man next to him had is hands busy inside his own locker and was seemingly unaware of Ichigo's presence. He quickly grabbed his chemistry book and leisurely walked away, thanking god Shiro didn't see him.

Ichigo hastily made his way to his last class of the day, wanting the school day to end. He was incredibly excited about his new after school plans but couldn't help feeling a little nervous. Ichigo rounded the corner and saw Shūhei being kissed by Kensei while Renji cat-called in the background. Shūhei waved goodbye to Kensei and Renji and walked into the classroom, followed by Ichigo. The two took their seats and began unpacking their supplies.

"So how was detention?" Shūhei questioned while taking out a notebook.

Ichigo slammed his binder on his desk and opened it. "As good as detention gets I guess."

"Hey Ichigo!" Grimmjow interrupted, he walked into class and took a seat next to Ichigo.

Ichigo faintly blushed as he returned the greeting, earning a questioning look from Shūhei.

Grimmjow swallowed nervously only to find that his mouth was as dry as a damn desert. Bringing his tongue out to lick his lips made no difference; his tongue was just as parched as the rest of his mouth. He swiftly grabbed the full water bottle out of his bag and gulped it all down within seconds. Dammit why was his mouth so dry? He turned to a ferociously blushing girl next to him. "Hey do you have any water?"

* * *

"Hey I'll just meet ya at detention!" Grimmjow called to Ichigo as he fled from the classroom. "I needa take a piss!" He shouted.

Ichigo frowned but couldn't hold back the giggle that slipped out from him when he saw the giant teen fleeing the premises clutching onto his crotch, tackling down innocent bystanders in the process. After saying goodbye to Shūhei and telling him he will see him tomorrow, Ichigo sulkily walked to his hour long after school detention. Which he of course didn't deserve. He approached the door and grabbed the knob. He raised an eyebrow when it didn't twist. Ichigo curiously knocked a few times before he finally discovered the embarrassingly large not taped to the door.

_Unscheduled teachers meeting, detention will be held tomorrow after school._

Sighing, Ichigo rested his back against the wall and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the ground. Deciding to wait for Grimmjow here, he took out his Ipod and stuck his earphones in. After settling on a song he cranked the volume up full blast, effectively tuning out the world around him. Making the white haired teen approaching go unnoticed.

* * *

It was Shiro's lucky day. The center of all his desires was sitting all alone in the hallway, seemingly unaware of his presence and ripe for the picking. He casually strolled up to the strawberry with his trademark blue lollipop in his mouth and looked appreciatively at the teen as he bobbed his head to the music with his eyes shut tightly. Smirking, pulled Ichigo's left earphone out and heatedly licked the shell of Ichigo's ear with his blue-stained tongue, making his eyes shoot open, followed by a loud gasp. "Heya Ichi." Shiro whispered huskily in his ear.

"What the hell!" Ichigo jumped up and grabbed at his ear, a feverish blush now painting his face. "You can't just go around licking people you don't know!"

Shiro put his hand on his hip and licked his lips. "So if I get to know ya, then I can lick ya?"

Ichigo was officially the colors of a tomato. He stumbled over what to say. "Of c-course not! You jackass! I'm not gay!"

Shiro raised an eyebrow and frowned at this. He slowly walked up to the frozen teen and lightly brushed his fingers across Ichigo's rosy cheeks. "Your face tells me otherwise." Shiro smirked with he saw Ichigo's Adams Apple bob up and down as he gulped.

* * *

Grimmjow swallowed thickly. Once again feeling the dryness of his mouth when he saw the scene before him. That Shirosaki kid Tensa always hangs out with was...making a move on Kurosaki. He was confused at Ichigo's reaction when Shiro brought his hand up to his cheek. Wouldn't any straight man instantly slap him away? Perhaps beat the shit out of him in the process? But Ichigo just stood there, staring back at Shiro. Grimmjow watched as Shiro walked past Ichigo, letting his fingers linger on his cheek for a while. He heard Ichigo curse to himself under his breath as he sunk his head down and stared at the floor. Grimmjow cautiously approached him and put on hand on his shoulder. Ichigo quickly jumped around.

"Go the fu-" Ichigo blinked as realization hit him. "Oh h-hey." He said very nervously.

Deciding to act like he didn't see anything, Grimmjow immediately changed the subject. "Why aren't you in detention?"

Ichigo rose a shaky finger and pointed to a note on the door. Telling Grimmjow the teachers had a meeting. Grimmjow couldn't help the smile the nearly cut his face in half.

"Great! You can come over right now then."

Ichigo let out a pent up sigh. Today was just too stressful. He tried to relax his face out of the large frown that was occupying it ever since Shiro decided to show up. "Sounds good. Where's Nel though? Don't you guys usually go home together?

Grimmjow shifted his weight and ran a hand through the side of his hair. "Well usually, but she has some stupid club meeting. She joined like five clubs this year. I mean seriously, I betcha by the end of the month she will have quit half of them."

* * *

Grimmjow unlocked the door to his house and was followed inside by Ichigo. Ichigo had to stop and stare at everything for a while. Everything was so luxurious and elegant. Shining shades of gold and silver aligned the house. Dazzling white couches occupied the living room while opulent accessories were scattered across the house. Modern black tables and shelves were seen throughout the living room and hallway. To Ichigo, he felt like he was walking into a celebrities home. The outside didn't look too fancy, other then the wide variety of greenery, but the inside certainly made up for it. They made their way to Grimmjow's room. Grimmjow opened the door and gestured for Ichigo to go in. Ichigo walked into the room and was taken aback. It was nothing like the rest of the house. Clothes were scattered strategically across blue carpet, sure to be out of the walkway. A large king sized bed with black and white covers was in the corner of the room, pressed up against the white wall. Ichigo noticed the huge collection of CD's Grimmjow had on both sides of a very large stereo system. He saw wires trailing up the wall behind the system to the ceiling, then split in opposite directions to the corners of the room where speakers were propped up. There were two dark wood dressers along the wall at the end of his bed and a matching nightstand next to it. Ichigo could smell what seemed like cologne mixed with dirty clothes and musk. It was a very manly scent that to Ichigo, was very intoxicating.

Grimmjow plopped down onto his bed and began talking away. Ichigo smiled, just the way Grimmjow talked made him feel like he's known him for years. The way he moves while hes talking. He feels so comfortable around him now, it's kinda scary. He loved the way he would excessively use his hands when he talked and when his mouth would curve up into a lopsided smile mid speech. Wait. What was that. Ichigo stared intently at the spot. AH! There it is again!

Grimmjow was talking about how his sister forced him to join this club at school that she quickly dropped out of, leaving him alone in the group. He wasn't a quitter though. Then he noticed how Ichigo narrowed his eyes and was glaring at his mouth. He continued his rant feeling very self-conscious, rubbing at his mouth a few times in the process. Ichigo was still staring at it. Now Grimmjow was getting pissed off.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Grimmjow hissed.

"Do you have a tongue ring?" Ichigo abruptly asked, not taking his eyes from the others mouth.

Grimmjow threw his head back in laughter, clutching his stomach. "That's why you've been staring at my mouth like there is an octopus growing from it?" Grimmjow said between laughs.

Ichigo frowned, feeling thoroughly embarrassed. "So it is one?"

Grimmjow slowly quieted down from his loud laughter and wiped a tear from his eye. "Yeah, I got it for my seventeenth birthday."

"How come I never noticed it before?" Ichigo cocked his head to the side, still looking at Grimmjow's mouth.

"I don't know... Your dumb?" Grimmjow retorted.

"Asshole" Ichigo punched Grimmjow in the shoulder. "How does it feel?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well It kinda hurts. That's what happens when something gets punched. Not to mention it was my bad arm Dr. Ichigo." He said while rubbing his shoulder with his right arm.

"Oh shit sorry!" Ichigo said, concern showing in his eyes. "And not your arm idiot, I'm talking about the piercing."

"Oh." Grimmjow replied, a little embarrassed. He grinned ear to ear when an idea popped into his head. "Do you want to find out how it feels?" He asked jokingly.

Ichigo nodded.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in disbelief. Was he serious? Ichigo looked as if he was waiting for Grimmjow to comply. "You-your sure?" Grimmjow asked skeptically.

Ichigo nodded again, focused on Grimmjows mouth.

Grimmjow closed his eyes and leaned forward, parting his lips slightly, awaiting Ichigo to make his move. His eyes shot open in complete shock when he felt something being shoved into his mouth. He looked down to see Ichigo's hand stuffed inside his mouth. He felt it feel around for the piercing until it found it. Ichigo's fingers played around the top of the little silver ball.

"Oooh it feels weird." Ichigo said, thoroughly interested.

"What the fuck!" Grimmjow shouted while yanking Ichigo's arm, releasing the fingers that were penetrating his mouth.

"What?" Ichigo shouted back, wondering what had happened.

Grimmjow stared daggers into Ichigo for a moment before he continued. "What the hell possessed you to stick your entire hand in my mouth?"

Ichigo looked away. "You said I could feel it! I've been thinking about getting one so I wanted to see what it was like."

"So you stick a hand in someones mouth?"

"You said I could freaking feel it!" Ichigo said, confused and a little ticked off.

"Yeah but not like that!"

"What the hell do you mean."

Grimmjow looked down, afraid to meet Ichigo's gaze that was now back on him. "You really are dumb."

"huh?"

Grimmjow looked up and locked eyes with the boy sitting across the bed. "I wanted you to kiss me."

* * *

A/N. DUN DUN DUN! lol. I don't really know what was going through my head at that last part. We are getting somewhere though! =D Finally~! This is my longest chapter yet. I'm extremely happy with this one. I hope you like it just as much as I do. Sorry if anyone was missing the other characters! This was a Grimm, Ichi, Shiro chappy! =D Tell me what you think and review please. =)


End file.
